Compared with silicon (Si), silicon carbide (SiC) has superior material properties, such as three times wider band gap, approximately 10 times larger breakdown electric field strength, and approximately three times higher thermal conductivity. Such characteristics of SiC can be used to realize a semiconductor device having low loss and being superior in high temperature operation. The process of manufacturing a semiconductor device based on SiC requires a higher processing temperature of annealing for activating impurities than that based on Si.